


An Eldritch Halloween [Podfic]

by Lexiland



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area 77, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shenanigans, eldritch beings are somehow involved, honestly everyone just needs a nap, misinterpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiland/pseuds/Lexiland
Summary: Grian has a really neat idea for decorating his home this Halloween, but Area 77 has different ideas about that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An Eldritch Halloween [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eldritch Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446632) by [thatgirlfromasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlfromasgard/pseuds/thatgirlfromasgard). 



**Podfic Length:** 35:41

 **Link:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-AjfWdya5PfzhEJ7OFM_zKbuOSjDC_8B/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, and I'd love to get feedback on how it was! :D


End file.
